


Enough

by sigrún (stumpy)



Series: Let my Sad Kids Have Families, Blizzard [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad:76 - Freeform, Gen, This is Jack's POV actually, hana plays to win, im dedicating this to snowsheba because I love tdlh so so much, jack is very good at Starcraft and Hana is proud, my boy is a sad old man that really enjoys Hana's company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumpy/pseuds/sigr%C3%BAn
Summary: He took the stall next to her, and set about loading his rifle. Hana picked up her gun again. “Hana Song, call sign D.Va. I'm assuming you're Soldier: 76.”“The one and only.”





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowsheba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowsheba/gifts).



Meeting Hana Song was certainly something, Jack supposed. She was a kid, really; nineteen, barely older than he'd been when he joined up with the military. Hana, bubblegum pink, iconic mech in tow, had given little warning of her arrival, fearing her superiors would learn about her plans. But there she was, in the flesh, at the Watchpoint. Winston had greeted her, and through the security cameras, Jack could see her bubblegum had popped in her shock. Winston tended to have that effect on people, but Hana snapped out of it and gave a sharp salute after a moment.

Jack liked her already, and liked her more by the next day when he found her already practicing shooting, her peashooter of a pistol sending pulse rounds squarely into various targets.

“Good shot,” he greeted, watching her projectile speed being calculated on his visor. Slower than he liked, but the girl was good.

The gum popped again, and she turned to him with a frustrated noise. “Well, _that's_ certainly a look. Someone ought to call Vogue.”

“Pot, kettle,” Jack grumbled. “Don't mind me.”

He took the stall next to her, and set about loading his rifle. Hana picked up her gun again. “Hana Song, call sign D.Va. I'm assuming you're Soldier: 76.”

“The one and only.”

She hummed. “I’ve seen the news stories. That's an Overwatch standard issue pulse rifle fitted with rockets from Helix Security.”

“Better than your little peashooter.”

Hana cracked her gum, and he hefted his gun. She leaned to look at him, and grinned. “I bet I can take out more targets than you.”

“You sure?” Jack tapped the visor, making Hana grimace.

“Hm. No super-visor stuff. Unless you think you need hacks to beat me.”

He nodded. “Alright, kid, you got a deal.”

“I'm nineteen, dude.” Hana hefted the gun. “If I win, you have to be on one of my streams.”

“ _When_ I win, you owe me one favor, redeemable whenever I want.”

“You're on.”

Nineteen to eighteen. Jack hadn't been beaten in the medium distance range since McCree had joined the crew way back in the day. The kid was sharp as a whip, and he made sure to tell her that. “You're… incredibly good.”

Hana straightened up, preening. “GG, old man.”

“Kid.”

“ _Nineteen_.”

She left him, then, but not in a huff. Hana slowly packed up her things and, before heading out the door, pointed out, “I'm streaming tonight starting at ten. What's the phrase? Be there or be square?”

“I'll be there,” he grumbled.

Hana giggled, punching a fist in the air, and was gone. Jack groaned, taking his anguish out on some bots. He really regretted his bet.

* * *

Ten o’clock saw Jack awkwardly turning up to an old common room Hana had converted to her streaming space. She was talking animatedly, glancing between three screens and then, finally, at the door. “Oh, hey! Our special guest is here. Come over.” She barely waited for Jack to drop in the chair next to her before she was talking again. “This is Soldier: 76, don't ask him to take off the mask, he's like Overwatch’s Batman. Anyway, I wanted to show him Super Smash Brothers, maybe StarCraft if we don't run him off. How's that sound, 76?”

“No idea what any of that is.”

“농담하는거야?” She grumbled in Korean, and Jack had no clue what she'd said. “I asked if you were kidding, which, dumb question. You'll find out what those are soon enough.”

* * *

 

Jack was, as Hana had put it, a StarCraft prodigy. Military real time strategy was his calling, unsurprisingly, and Hana was very excited. “How are you doing this? You're so good.”

“Command experience,” he replied, feeling pride well up in his chest lightly. “Thanks.”

He ended up staying for three hours, and only regretted that the morning after. Easy, light banter and something to keep his hands busy was a blessing, one he hadn't had in a long time. It wasn't important or productive, but it was enough.

 _Yeah_ , he thought the next morning as he sat in the mess hall, watching Angela and McCree banter lightly as Reinhardt nursed a mug of coffee. _It's enough_.

**Author's Note:**

> "농담하는거야?" translates to "Are you kidding?"
> 
> I didn't wanna use the symbols but the actual word is like 15 letters oh well lol.


End file.
